<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luhan, the Red Nosed Ravenclaw by theseluist (armani_anagram)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774695">Luhan, the Red Nosed Ravenclaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/theseluist'>theseluist (armani_anagram)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots, Korean Words, M/M, Or Three, Thanks, because i need sehun calling luhan hyung, friends to idiots to hopefully lovers, iunno, maybe two, other SM artists - Freeform, stealing a kiss, theres hogwarts in korea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/theseluist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Miracles are different for each individual. It so happens that Sehun’s comes in a dense but beautiful doe eyed Ravenclaw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jinglebellselu's Third Christmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luhan, the Red Nosed Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the prompter and I may have butchered your prompt, I’m sorry! Thank you so much to the mods for having this round again!!!! I love you!!!</p><p>And thank you to you, for being here and for reading hunhan❤️</p><p>I’m sorry this is unbeta-ed and weird paragraph spacing, I did this via ipad😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, students!” Professor Jaeseok’s voice rings through the whole hall. His fedora hat sits beautifully in his head and the deep blue robes fall from his shoulders with grace. It sparkles with moving shapes that flow with each of his movements. “I know everyone is full to the brim with excitement for this year’s gift hunting. But, to spice things up, we have decided to make some new arrangements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students buzz with what the new arrangements might be. At one of the middle tables, a doe-eyed boy perks up and smiles wide. Since his second year in Mabeob School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Luhan had stayed for the Christams gift hunting. It was nice collecting small gifts during the activity and he’ll share it with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun when they come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This year, Kyungsoo still invited him to spend the holidays with his family but as always, Luhan decided to spend it gift hunting in Mabeob. During his first year, he spent it with the Byun’s and they have also always invited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan assured his friends that he’s fine and he’s actually excited to participate in gift huntings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the previous Christmas gift hunting has been such a huge success, the faculty has decided to make the paired gift hunting permanent!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hall buzzed even louder. Most of the participants knew what that meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chance to have your crush be your partner. It was explained last year that the pairing was designed by their divination professor, Professor Yixing. No one questioned it mainly because no one can hold a conversation with how the professor always had his head in the clouds. But also because after the hunt, little romances sprouted throughout the castle halls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Luhan had his toe dipped in that experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you finish your lunch, you may proceed to the entrance hall and find your partners.” A twinkle leaves Professor Jaeseok’s eyes. He did not elaborate exactly how the students will find their partners and sat down, beautifully starting the feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students find out a little later, after they’ve eaten themselves full, exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’ll find their partners. Seulgi and Irene were the first to find out by stepping out of the halls together and find a red translucent string between their wrists. The two muses of Hufflepuff squeal in delight to be partnered with their best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students behind them began walking faster and red translucent strings began springing up on each others’ wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan waits for his partner to reach him, looking left and right for signs of anyone who might be approaching him. He stares at the string on his wrist. It’s pulled taut but he can’t feel it, as if his partner is pulling at him to come closer or find his way from other tangles of red strings in the air. He follows the taut string.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, is that Oh Sehun? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan intentionally looks past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet the boy from Slytherin is still walking in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan turns around when Sehun is about ten steps away. There’s still a chance that Sehun’s partner is somewhere in the vicinity of where he’s standing. He’d rather look away than continue seeing that passive face. Even when the Slytherin has made his way to him, Luhan decided not to acknowledge his presence, still craning his neck left and right for his missing partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luhan.” Luhan hears Sehun call him. It wasn’t as icy as Luhan expected it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Sehun at this point would be outright rude and he doesn’t want to start the gift hunt with a fight in the middle of the entrance halls. Luhan relents and turns back to greet him too. “Sehun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun simply raised his wrist to show the other end of Luhan’s string. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> string. “You can stop looking around now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There must have been some kind of mistake.” Luhan mumbles but it doesn’t go past Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Luhan clears his throat, “everyone has their best friends, or their secret crushes, or someone in their circle of friends at least, as their partners. Not the one they hate.” He says this like it is common knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan snorts, doubtful. “Maybe up until when we were in third year, yeah.” Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> is too strong a word for them. “But we’re not friends too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that leaves one option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan raises both of his brows in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a secret crush on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s eyes and lips form big circles, flabbergasted. “I do not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How can Sehun even maintain a straight face while insinuating such a ridiculous idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun thinks for a moment, “Well, maybe not yet. But again, I don’t hate you. You sound like you’re implying we’re Harry and Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re certainly not Dumbledore and Grindlewald.” Luhan takes a pause. Those two were definitely enemies, right? “Wait, are we?” Luhan shakes his head as if he’s shaking the thoughts out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with that as long as I’m Grindlewald.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan looks at Sehun with questions all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re the one who started it.” Sehun retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m stopping it now. No more parallels or comparisons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun shrugs. “We can take it up to Professor Yixing if you really want to have a different partner.” Sehun offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last part was almost a whisper, as if he was reluctant to even bring it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan thought of it too but at this point, he thinks that it’s useless. Who would exchange partners now when everyone looked so happy with theirs and had started gift hunting already?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should start. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle has grown cold with the winter air, but everyone felt even colder in the vicinity of the two. It was either cold silence or loud bickering. Weirdly, none of the students they passed by were annoyed with them. It was mostly giggles and the two brushed it off as </span>
  <em>
    <span>admiring giggles</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant for the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red string is enchanted to follow a few rules: it can lengthen only when partners need to enter their different common rooms, or there is a need for some privacy (restroom breaks). However, it also shortens when there’s a breach of gift hunting rules made by the partners. And though anyone can walk through the practically invisible string, it’s hold on the partners on its ends is unwavering. Other than that, the string remains translucent and ghostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s not much difference in height between Luhan and Sehun so the string should reach the floor. Only if the partnered Ravenclaw and Slytherin maintained a short distance between them. Which, of course, they do not. The supposed translucent string is pulled so taut from the distance between Sehun and Luhan; as if they wish for the string to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan insisted that they start out in the castle grounds first, “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to start outside. I know, okay? I’ve been at this since—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second year, yeah, I know. I’m not saying no. I’m just saying we should drop by our common rooms first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all the way to the other side! That’s like five minutes off our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And miss a few chocolate frogs? The big ones won’t be gone that fast, Luhan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Sehun’s wrong. But Luhan likes to have a system. He knows that the gifts hidden in the grounds wouldn’t be as trivial as the chocolate frogs and Auntie Kim’s every flavored kimchi. His system worked with his previous partner but Sehun is really adamant. They’re already walking towards the Slytherin common room so Luhan’s argument is moot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan can already feel that this will be the longest gift hunting ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan stands by the door of the Slytherin wing and contemplates on whether he can outrun the magic of the red string. No one has ever tried to cut it since everyone liked their partner, or at least did not find the need to hide from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can take one step away, the tall boy from Slytherin slips from their common room doors. Luhan was about to continue with the gift hunt when Sehun suddenly stopped him by grabbing his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knitted fabric is shoved at Luhan’s chest. He looks at it confused and unsure what to do. He hears Sehun click his tongue and retracts the knitted fabric. He wanted to protest, ask why Sehun is suddenly taking what he already gave to him, when Sehun’s chest is suddenly so close to him, his arms going around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth envelopes him as Sehun fluffs the scarf around his neck. Luhan didn’t even notice he was cold moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks. But, uh, what’s this for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun looks at him with curious eyes. “Weren’t we supposed to give gifts to our partners? And you’re looking more like Rudolph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luha hits his arm. “Y-yeah. But, I mean, we could’ve given it to each other after the gift hunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot to bring your scarf again so I decided to give it to you now.” Sehun steers him by the shoulder, “Let’s talk while we walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already thanked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right...” Luhan thinks to himself as he matches Sehun’s strides. “Do you want to have your gift now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You can give it to me after we win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have quite a few opponents to defeat but Sehun seemed sure. But as of how Luhan knew Sehun, the boy is almost always sure of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how did you know you’ll be paired with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a stutter in Sehun’s step. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan made sure to catch up to Sehun and peek at his face. “This scarf, it’s Ravenclaw’s color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun shrugged, “I just like the colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Luhan raised both his eyebrows. Somehow, he thinks there’s something else. But he brushes it off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they’re really just pretty colors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They pass by more students participating in the gift hunt. A few gift hunters have already been distracted by the small litter of gifts around the castle or that’s what they really aimed for. Some of the gifts are constant: vouchers for Hodong’s Sampgyupsal, ChoPiero’s soju, a few of Madam Kim’s every flavored kimchi, and new gifts from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While these are tempting gifts and a few has settled for these, Luhan knows there’s so much more to be unwrapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any gifts you’re aiming for, Sehunnie?” The casualty of it slipped as Luhan found himself walking side by side the Slytherin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the Christmas Star? Maybe the self-enchanting goggles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Luhan should’ve expected that answer. As the Slytherin Chaser, this has been the only title they do not share as Luhan’s fear of heights outweighs his interest in Quidditch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? Those are limited! You should’ve told me sooner! C’mon!” Luhan would like to think that it’s just like exchanging gifts. The goggles in exchange for the scarf. This way, he doesn’t owe Sehun anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan went on a full sprint and Sehun would’ve made him whiplash to a stop, if he hadn’t been prepared to run with him. They run through the halls, Luhan’s honey blonde hair whips around his face, as his robes of blue billow, coupled by Sehun’s raven hair and dark green robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a particularly beautiful sight, the two most handsome bachelors of Mabeob running side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how the students wish this is an everyday occurrence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only if the two stop arguing or avoiding each other every time one is in the vicinity of the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was once such a peaceful time. Luhan had to enroll as a freshman in Mabeob because he was a transfer student. He had a hard time making friends outside of his house. However, perhaps some astrological force aligned when he was partnered with a particular Slytherin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Potions Master at that time pointed out how they look very much alike. There were quite a few times that Luhan was called Sehun, and Sehun was called Luhan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two students didn’t mind very much. Instead, they enjoyed it quite a bit from time to time and would even tease those who mistook them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, the two boys grew closer and are almost always together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until they weren’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did it go wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps we will never know… unless?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re back at the dooors of the Great Hall. The long ta, seats, and food were gone. The faux snow and floating stars remain as the massive Christmas tree dominates the center of the hall. At the bottom of it, flying brooms are settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught up with the determination of getting the gift, Luhan forgot what they had to do in order to get this particular gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to. C’mon.” Sehun held him by the wrist and tugged on him to step out of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You want it, we’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, hyung.” Sehun tried to brush it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan bit his lip, preparing himself. He looked at Sehun’s eyes and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Sehun should have this gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While enchanting their Quidditch goggles is a norm, these particular goggles are different. They can adapt to any weather and even a change in weather in the middle of the game. It doesn’t need to be re-enchanted every game as the enchantment imbibed into it is lifetime. It is, of course, used by professional Quidditch players.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan dragged them closer to the tree and the broomsticks. He looks dejectedly at the broomstick floating in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun looks at Luhan and gets more concerned by the second. He knows Luhan wouldn’t move to the next gift if they don’t get his goggles. As Sehun is competitive, Luhan is stubborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t understand you. I said we can skip this one and just move on with the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t even want other gifts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we can’t get this one either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on that, Sehun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As most of the recent times they come into the vicinity of each other, they clash. It’s a wonder how they got this far without going at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun sighed. “Maybe the string can extend enough for me to grab it alone, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan breathed out heavily. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s eyes glisten with hope that this would work. He stares at Sehun as the Quidditch player starts to mount the broomstick. “Be careful, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun looks back at him and smiles. “Don’t worry. I don’t think the tree has a club.” And then he winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan would’ve smacked the younger boy at the head if he wasn’t fast enough to kick the ground and fly higher than Luhan’s reach. He continues to look at Sehun as he ascends and the string between them slowly becomes more taut. Luhan extended his arm above his head to help extend the string.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun has long limbs, right? Maybe that would play out to their advantage. Luhan could see Sehun come closer and closer to the last two boxes on top of the Christmas tree and a certain sense of déjà vu hits him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he feels the tug of the ghostly string on his wrist and Sehun is pulled back to his side in an instant. He snaps back from his momentary déjà vu and asks Sehun, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun stands up from falling on his butt. The broomstick floats as its rider unmounts. “Yeah, just a little bump. Guess we can’t get this one huh. It’s really okay, hyung. We can keep moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Luhan stares at the string connecting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thin string widened a bit, almost as thick as a ribbon. An inscription appears:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep each other close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the inscription faded, it receded back to its thinness but significantly shortened. Luhan tugged on it without much effort but Sehun’s arm already moved so much. Now, it seems that Luhan and Sehun can’t move a meter apart from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan wailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad.” Sehun mumbled. “Let’s just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan snapped from his wailing, “No. We’re already here and done this much, we should get it. And there’s only one left!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seun quickly glanced at the last remaining box on top of the tree and then to the galling laughter of a Gryffindor Beater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate him so much.” Sehun hears Luhan whisper besiide him. He can’t help but snicker at the way Luhan is squinting his eyes at the Gryffindor Beater. “Now we really have to get that goggles. We can’t let that diabolical player get away with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Sehun asked with two raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you expect to get the goggles without me? The string wouldn’t even let us stand a meter apart. Whatever, come on, let’s just get it over with.” Luhan kept shuffling, circling the broomstick, as he rambled on. “Why can’t we have your broomstick instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My broomstick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I think I’ll be more comfortable with it since we’ve ridden it, what, once or twice? I don’t know. Sehun, when are you coming here to set it up or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun pressed his lips together to stop himself from smiling. “Okay. Just like last time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that we’ll be flying higher than the Quidditch pitch’s bridges, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying not to freak out here, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more word and I swear to Merlin, Oh Sehun, the only gift you’re getting is unfermented kimchi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Isn’t that just...” Sehun didn’t dare finish his quip as Luhan squinted at him. He remembers the angry little pomeranian that Chanyeol showed him last week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun mounted the broomstick and moved a little forward. He waited for Luhan to sit behind him and as the Ravenclaw did, a tight pair of arms immediately circles his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not trying to kill me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Luhan whispered behind him and held tighter. He thinks that Sehun has gotten thinner since the last time they rode a broomstick together.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I’m not riding that, Sehun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyung, don’t you trust me?” Sehun uses the puppy eyes he knew Luhan couldn’t say no to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust you. But not that flimsy stick fighting gravity.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun laughs a bit. “I promise you won’t fall. We’ll only fly as high as the first floor of the pitch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What!?” Luhan asks, flabbergasted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun sees this and quickly retracts the offer. “I meant the bridges. Come here.” He leads Luhan out of the tent and points at the structure that envelopes the bottom of the Quidditch pitch. “We’ll just be as high as those bridges. You watch the match from there, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan nods but doesn’t answer further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun smiles in understanding. “It’s okay, hyung. They’re serving tteokbokki in the Great Hall. Let’s grab a bite?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan grabs the sleeves of Sehun’s practice uniform. And then whispers in a tiny voice. “You promise we won’t go higher?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun’s smile grows wider each second. “I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun’s first year joining the Slytherin Quidditch team was filled with a tiny Luhan peeking through the bridges as he cheered him on in each match. And even when Ravenclaw was playing against Slytherin, Luhan would stand on Ravenclaw’s side but couldn’t help himself cheering whenever Sehun scores.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan finds it curious that Sehun’s ‘wish’ every time he wins a game is for them to fly around the pitch. Luhan once asked him and Sehun answered with a shrug and, “We don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oddly enough, Luhan doesn’t find it uncomfortable at all. Though Luhan still distrusts the broomstick and makes sure never to let go of Sehun, the Slytherin chaser found the perfect height for them to fly so Luhan doesn’t feel queasy and panicky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun lightly kicks down and Luhan feels the safety of the floor slowly slip. He presses his body even closer to Sehun. It has been a very long time since he rode a broomstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can close your eyes, hyung. I’ll fly as close as we can to the tree so you don’t have to let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan just nodded at his back, eyes already closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the light ‘whoosh’ of wind in his arms and legs, and the gravity that they’re still trying to fight. He focuses on the beats that he feels under his arm and remembers how he was used to concentrating on this so he doesn’t think of anything else years before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does it again this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three heartbeats passed before he noticed that his is in sync with Sehun. And another four passed before he felt something on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, hyung.” Sehun whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan released a breath, eyes still closed. “Ten seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as you need, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan couldn’t see it but he could hear the beautiful smile in Sehun’s lips. He could have unmounted but he’s sure his knees would buckle and he would fall flat on his butt, and he’s had enough embarrassment to show Sehun for the time they’ve been together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one really counted, it could have been seven seconds, or ten, or twenty, Luhan may have hugged tighter, and Sehun may have  leaned in further, but no one really said anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan slowly released his hold on Sehun and stood up without falling. “Let’s see it!” He exclaimed to shrug his embarrassment away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun snickered but opened the box. He took the goggles out and tried them on, looking at Luhan. “How’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan is a little pale but that didn’t deter his handsome smile. They laugh a little and Sehun put the goggles in his forehead instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out towards Sehun’s hair and arranged it gently. He brushed the bangs that were pinched between his forehead and the goggles. “There, handsome as ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m handsome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan cleared his throat. “That’s what they say. Let’s get going.” He tugged his arm and pulled them forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun snickers but lets himself get pulled. At least that helped put the color back in Luhan’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As a competitive duo, they now both aim to get the most prized gift of the event: The Christmas Star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any wish is granted for the bearer of the Christmas gift. The star is also malleable and can be transformed into anything that the bearer wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan was unable to get it last year and is fired up to run for it this time around. To figure out the location of the Christmas Star, participants must go through the Mistletoe Maze in the Quidditch pitch. As the name suggests, couples have a very good advantage in the maze. It’s a good thing that most of the school couples are away on Holiday vacation but there’s still a few in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Luhan and Sehun! It’s been a long time since I saw you both together.” Professor Heechul stands by the entrance of the maze. “Well then, make your choice.” He winks as he steps aside to reveal the two entrances behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The right arc has floating mistletoe just above it while the left arc has an envelope. Going through the right would mean they have to stand above the mistletoe and share a kiss, if they want to pass through it without waiting, or wait for minutes until the mistletoe magically melts into snowflakes. The envelope would give both an advantage and disadvantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor puts an arm on each of their shoulders, “So which is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left.” Luhan was the one to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Professor Heechul claps his hands together and walks between them. “I see you couple have been naughty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Luhan faltered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor looked at the string between them, “It’s already so short.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan and Sehun raised their hands at the same time and looked at their string.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, it doesn’t matter!” Professor Heechul extends his hand and the envelope on the left arc descends to his hand. He doesn’t even open it to read what’s written inside. “As part of this very long Christmas event, we wish all participants to make friends! Or in your case, be friends again.” And then with a faster speed, he says, “Or you know, maybe something more but let’s brush off that last part and get on with the maze where you may or may not finally confess your feelings.” Heechul laughs loudly and snaps his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he did, the string between Sehun and Luhan shortened to the point that the backs of their hands are touching each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pair comes up to the entrance and bows to Professor Heechul. Before he could even start with his spiel, the pair immediately went to the right arc. They stopped right under the mistletoe and the guy kissed the girl’s hand without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas!” They greeted the party behind them before sprinting inside the maze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Heechul leans in a whisper. “I think holding hands will make it easier.” And then he clears his throat. “And to help you, you’ll be transferred in the middle of the maze.” And then he winks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last they hear is Professor Heechul’s melodic voice, “May the miracle of Christmas be with you both!” And they’re suddenly surrounded by green hedges shooting past their heads. The maze walls are decorated by glimmering and colorful ornaments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark for a moment, and then the little firefly lights opened around them. Both boys had their lips a little agape at the beautiful sight. Still wrapped in delight, the two boys remained quiet and didn't notice that they were about to step in two different directions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they’re snapped back to back on each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” They both exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left.” Sehun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s go right.” Luhan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun scratched his eyes. “Why do you keep going the opposite way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who’s been going the opposite way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both pause, taking in the weight of their words that’s probably deeper than they both meant it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about we go your way first and then me next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s counterproductive, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s just try it. We’re stuck anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan looked at their limp tied hands. Thoughts of a freshman boy following him around is stuck in his head. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk a bit inside the mistletoe maze, sometimes encountering two paths, one with a mistletoe hanging above, while the other doesn’t. As both didn’t want to waste more time, they always choose the path that doesn’t have the hanging mistletoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until, “Wait.” Luhan stops walking. Sehun, who has been walking a little behind him, lightly bumped on the back of his shoulder. “We’ve been here before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun looked around them, the tall green hedges and Christmas ornaments look all the same to him. He’s not about to admit all he’s been looking at is Luhan’s side profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Luhan points at a glass ball with a single snowflake floating inside on the green hedge, “we’ve passed this ball twice,” then he points at the two paths a few meters in front of them, “then if we take the non-mistletoe path, we’ll see a glass ball with two snowflakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then if we picked the non-mistletoe again, did we pass a three snowflaked one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Luhan looks at him, “we go back to this.” Luhan holds the ball on the tip of his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess there’s one choice left.” Sehun said and immediately held on to Luhan’s wrist to tug him lightly forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk towards the path they haven’t gone through yet and Luhan could only do so in silence. He hadn’t been with Sehun this much in a very long time and they’re about to stand in a circle trapping them for about ten minutes in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys stand in front of the arc that has the mistletoe floating on it. There’s no indication where the boundaries are until Sehun took one step forward and a glowing circle appeared on the ground. It’s big enough for two people to sit inside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun is still holding on to Luhan’s wrist but he didn’t need to pull for him to step inside the circle. Luhan stepped in without looking at Sehun and inspected the edges of the circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think this lasts?” Sehun asked to fill in the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see with the circle.” Luhan points at the mistletoe above them. A white mistletoe berry falls and touches a small portion of the circle on the ground. It started to slowly dim and then disappear. “I think it goes by the second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sehun hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan continued looking around them, avoiding Sehun’s eyes. He extended their stringed hand forward, carrying Sehun’s hand that’s still holding his wrist, to the edges of their boundaries. All of a sudden, he jerked their hands back and hugged his closer with his other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sehun asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cold.” Luhan simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Sehun pulled both his hands. He intertwined their stringed hands while rubbing the other. “Why did you have to touch it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was curious. It’s not like I purposely wanted to be zapped frozen.” Luhan snapped back. Sehun continued rubbing and blowing on their hands. “It’s okay now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your hands freezing, hyung. You can’t lie to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luhan pouted, resigned. “Fine. Now we know not to touch the edges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun snorted. “We already knew that, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew not to, but not what happens after. There’s a difference, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d rather go through it then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than not knowing? Yes.” Luhan pointedly looks at Sehun’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few mistletoe berries remained as the circle fully dissipated. Luhan noticed Sehun reach up to the mistletoe and hide it in his pocket. As they moved forward, their surroundings immediately changed into a hallway inside the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway leads to a single door on a vast brick wall. “Where are we?” Sehun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan fixed his scarf, slightly hiding a blush caused by a distant memory. “Room of Requirement. I think we have to go inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sehun answered without noticing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they enter, they’re welcomed by an array of school supplies, papers, books, cabinets, tables, chairs, and other things.  Luhan weaved through the cleared path, going deeper into the room, as Sehun trailed behind him, still holding on to his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know—”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sehun can finish his question, they find a gift box, as small as a two tiered cake box, on a wooden chair. They look at each other for a moment, and then simultaneously lifts the top of the box.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They find a purple plushy inside, and Luhan, ever the brave (or dangerously curious) one, reaches inside instantly to pull it out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be a clue where the Christmas Star is.” He pulls it out and shows Sehun the plushy. The younger one smiles and then laughs after snorting. “What’s so funny with the stuffed octopus?” Luhan asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sehun smiles wide. “They call that a plushy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Plushy?” Luhan whispers to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of name is that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I was laughing because you kinda look alike. Look!” Sehun pulls the plushy from his hand and faces it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The octopus plushy has a very round head, black round eyes, a smile with a blush, and eight soft tentacles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very cute, right?” Sehun added. “It also turns inside out.” Sehun then reaches inside the plushy which shocked Luhan for a moment. He thought Sehun was ‘disemboweling’ the plushy. But then Sehun unfolded the other side to reveal the octopus’ frowning side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Luhan is the one to laugh. “This one looks like you!” And he continues to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun squints his eyes and lets Luhan have his laugh. But the blonde Ravenclaw showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. “You can stop laughing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, that made Luhan laugh more as Sehun’s frown now mirrors the octopus’. “I’m sorry.” Luhan wheezes. “Stop frowning! You’re making me laugh more!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung~!” Sehun pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan on the other hand tries his best to calm himself down. “You really do look alike though. You should start smiling more again. What happened to that boy who couldn’t stop smiling, huh?” Luhan asked in jest but the thought brought both of them back to simpler times.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He lost a friend.” Sehun mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Then Sehun faked a wide smile that made him look like a crazed maniac. “Is this better?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan guffawed. “Stop! That’s scary, stupid Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can open a few more and have more clues?” Sehun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan shrugged after wiping a tear from too much laughing. “We can try.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun casted a shrinking charm to their octopus plushy to make it like a keychain and then held it up in front of Luhan. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Luhan tilted his head in confusion. He’s not too well-versed in muggle things compared to Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A keychain.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun paused for a few seconds. “Keys?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Must be nice having lots of muggle friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo is a muggle.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but he doesn’t show me these plushies or keychains.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun snickered at Luhan’s mystified expression. He pulled Luhan’s wrist up and  inserted the big ring in Luhan’s slender finger. “Yeah, it doesn’t sound like Kyungsoo hyung at all. Keep it for now and I’ll show you later. Let’s open other gifts for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They circle the Room of Requirement with much ease with Luhan leading and knowing much of the nooks and crannies of the room. However, the boxes that they found don't seem to open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s one clue per team.” Luhan said after awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know where to go?” Sehun suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Luhan answered as if he’s caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Oh… uh… I’ve been here before. Come on let’s go to the next stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Many times?” Sehun continued asking s they walk out of the room and back in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Last year, remember? I stay for gift hunts each year.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sehun lightly tugged him in the right direction and they’re back in the maze again. “But you know it so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan shrugged. “Maybe I’ve been back there once or twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What were you doing there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Luhan is adamant to brush off the topic. “Sehun-ah, look!” He excitedly pointed at the single glass ball surrounded by Christmas ornaments on the leafy hedge. The glass ball has three snowflakes inside. “It is a pattern!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun leaned in to look inside the glass ball and didn’t expect Luhan looking at him this close with a smile so bright, his eyes were almost gone. Sehun is struck into stillness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Luhan called him out of his stillness, unaware of his effect on the Slytherin boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sprint for a while, passing two pathways without the mistletoe, and then they approach the next one that has the mistletoe above it. They slow down for a bit, realizing the next turn of events in their hunt for the clues of the Christmas Star.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re losing time.” Sehun quietly observed. “Someone might be out of the maze by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun nodded at one of the Quidditch bridges. “That’s where you usually were. The sun is close to your spot now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you some kind of sundial reader?” Luhan hides his awe with the remark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun shrugged, not letting on more. He thinks he’s been revealing too much today. “Maybe I just pay attention to things better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m inattentive? As you know, I have a better score in History.” Luhan is starting to get defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s not what I said. And I have better grades in Potions.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was your partner!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For three years. But I maintained it after...” Sehun trailed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“After what? Go on, Sehun. Say it.” Luhan confronted the younger but he didn’t reply. “After you asked for a different partner. And why is that, huh Sehun? Was I weighing you down? Am I not that good of a partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is confused. “Was that what you thought?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What else am I supposed to think, Sehun? You didn’t even talk to me after it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun opened his mouth to speak but another couple walked up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun! Luhan! I see you both are bantering again.” Johnny lightly notes with a smile. He’s holding hands with a quiet boy in Gryffindor robes. “Better wrap it up soon. I think a lot of pairs are about to finish. I heard Minho hyung and Key hyung ran past everybody already.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan groaned beside Sehun as Johnny and his partner walked past them, and inside the mistletoe boundary. They’re losing time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny,” Sehun called to his friend, “uh… how do you… uh...” He awkwardly stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny has his eyebrows raised and a teasing smile. He knows that Sehun knows that he won’t be letting his friend pass the chance to tease him later endlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first, you kiss the hand.” Johnny kisses the hand of his partner. “But,” he then pressed on the invisible mistletoe barrier and is still stuck inside, “we’ve already done that so you have to up it up a bit.” Then he leans in to kiss his cheek. And pressed on the barrier again. “Which we’ve also done in other mistletoe arcs so,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if Luhan knew what was to come, he turned around with blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny leaned in further and kissed his partner on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun, who has been surrounded by Slytherin couples for the previous years, just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny and his Gryffindor partner stepped on the other side of the mistletoe circle. “Oh and one more thing, Sehun-ah. If you pass the fourth and so on mistletoe arcs, you have to keep doing it on the lips.” Johnny winked before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Luhan immediately said beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun remained quiet as they finally stepped inside the boundaries. The mistletoe seems to be falling slower this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, this is so unfair.” Luhan is close to tears beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you finish the maze last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t. Why do you think I didn’t win the Christmas Star last year? I had a higher chance of winning when it was and individual hunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So you didn’t kiss your partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For the maze? Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first statment sparked more questions in Sehun. “Not for the maze. But after?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know the history of this Mistletoe kiss curse?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tradition, hyung.” He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be called a curse because of its sexist origins. Did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“During the Victorian era, tradition dictated that a man was allowed to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman standing underneath mistletoe,” Luhan starts his history lesson and paces in the space that allows them, “and that bad luck would befall any woman who refused the kiss. Stupid, right? Women doesn’t even have a say!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun knows that Luhan starts his lectures whenever he’s anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One variation on the tradition stated that with each kiss a berry was to be plucked from the mistletoe, and the kissing must stop after all the berries had been removed.” Luhan scoffed. “And little did they know that this would lead to their deaths. Did you know that consuming so much mistletoe is poisonous?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sehun asked in a curt manner. “Hyung,” he stopped Luhan from pacing and grabbed him by the shoulder, “do you want to finish faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan really wants to win the Christmas Star. He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without another second passing, Sehun pulls on his wrist. It happened too fast that the only thing that Luhan felt is a soft touch on the back of his palm. And then Sehun is gathering the mistletoe again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’re transported in front of another door when Luhan came about to his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun hadn’t said a word as well,scared that Luhan is mad. But he can’t stand being so close to Luhan and not hearing him. “Hyungie? Are you mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan thinks to himself for a secondand comes to a conclusion. “No. We should go.” He truthfully said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they opened it, they’re welcomed by a very familiar classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luhan! Sehun! What a pleasant surprise.” Professor Junmyeon, their Potions Master, clapped hands together with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They bowed in greeting and approached his table. In front of them were two vials with clear liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can my two favorite students guess what we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They answered in unison, “A Sleeping Draught.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Professor Junmyeon sighed in content. “I really miss your chemistry when you’re partnered with each other.” He smiled to himself and pushed the bridge of his eyeglasses. “Other than a clue I will provide later on, you will also learn a trick to help you with obtaining the Christmas Star. All you have to do is to pick one vial and fully drink it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then one of us would pass out, Professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon nodded. “Yes, that is the effect of the Sleeping Draught, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There must be something else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sehun thought to himself. He knows that he can carry Luhan if he’s he one to fall asleep. But what happens during the sleep? Would they dream? That must be it. Maybe the drinker would be stuck alone in a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink this.” Sehun reached out for the vial on the right side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Junmyeon smiles, giving away nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan only thinks about going through this stop faster and didn’t care if either him or Sehun would fall asleep. He’s strong enough to carry Sehun. He takes the left vial. They simultaneously open the vial and drink its contents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looked at the vial as he quickly downed it. He belatedly notice the absence of the shimmering particles that distinguishes the Sleeping Draught from water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun chose the Sleeping Draught. Luhan immediately looked at his partner and saw that the Slytherin is still wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Professor Junmyeon said as they finished drinking. “Your clue is simple: sometimes we look, but we do not see. You may search in every nook, or in the sea.” Professor Jumyeon waves his hand and smiles in good bye. “You may go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Professor.” Luhan said and they bow. They quietly exited the room and appeared inside the mistletoe maze again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun stumbles in their first step back and Luhan catches him by the shoulder. “Sehunnie, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s eyelids are opening and falling slowly, then he yawns. “Might fall asleep nytime soon.” He mumbles in drowsiness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to carry you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun shakes his head. “Can still walk, hyungie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” They walk as Sehun continued to fight the sleepiness and Luhan leads. He keeps looking back at Sehun who has his eyes closed shut after they passed the another arc. By the time the second arc came to his sight, Sehun is already leaning on him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll carry you.” Sehun can’t argue at this point so Luhan easily positioned him on his back. “Are you on a diet? How are you this light?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun shook his head on Luhan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun hums and the breath he let out tickled Luhan on the neck. He squeaked and it made Sehun smile. “M srry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sleep.” After that, Luhan felt Sehun relax on his back. He continued walking while carrying Sehun. They approach the next mistletoe arc and he carefully laid Sehun inside so the sleeping boy is leaning on the leafy hedge. Then he sat beside him and letthe younger rest his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Luhan thought Sehun was already sleeping, the Slytherin mumbles, “What were you really doing there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in resignation. Sehun wouldn’t probably remember. “I was with Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin? What’re y’doing wi Kim ‘ongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being annoying. And just sleep while we wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you like…” Sehun yawns, “kissing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan sighed again. “We dated for awhile, okay. Of course I kissed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what!?” Sehun suddenly straightened and tried his best to open his eyes, looking very drunk. “You dated Kim Jongin, the Hupplepuff Kim Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you sound like that’s so far fetched?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun yawns big. “Ravenclaws don’t date Hupplepuffs.” Then he laid his head on Luhan’s shoulder again. “You date Slytherins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan scoffs. “That’s a very stupid logic. And which Slytherin would I date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Sehun mumbled, on the verge of sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re being obnoxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Sehun wasn’t. He’s being perfectly clear but Sehun discovers that it will take more than that to deliver the message across to Luhan. With the way the Ravenclaw has been competitive throughout the gift hunt, Sehun second thinks if he was misplaced in the wrong house. Maybe Luhan should’ve been in Gryffindor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Oh Sehun.” Luhan shakes his shoulder but the younger’s head limply falls on it again. “Now you choose to sleep? I hate you.” Luhan says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear me, Oh Sehun? I said I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you because you’re good at Potions. I had to spend countless nights at the library so I can review for Herbology and beat you. I hate that you took Astrology. How can I beat you in that subject if you knew I can’t stand being on top of that tower so I can’t take that subject.” Luhan lists down the litany of petty reasons why he hated Sehun and the times they bickered. He knew they were petty, “But you started all of it. You know that right? I hate you ‘cause,” he sniffed, “you left me. You didn’t even tell me why.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He harshly wipes the pooling water on his eyelids. “You could’ve told me you didn’t want to be friends anymore. And you didn’t have to avoid me like I stink, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan sniffed again. “And you’re so confusing! Today you tell me that you don’t hate me and act like we’re friends again!” He hits Sehun’s other shoulder. “God, why are you so confusing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to shove the younger, maybe he’ll wake up if so. But his name was called, “Luhan sunbaenim?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looks up to meet dark brown eyes. “Jeno!” He greets the younger Slytherin as he approached them, carrying a sleeping Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even while carrying Jaemin, Jeno was able to bow at Luhan. As they entered, the pathway widened and produced another set of mistletoe and circle boundary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good that you were paired with Sehun hyung.” Jeno said as he laid Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say so?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno pointed at his scarf. “The scarf would’ve been wasted if he wasn’t paired with you. He was knitting it day and night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He knitted this?” Luhan exclaims in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nodded with a smile. “He was teased almost everyday by Chanyeol hyung whenever he caught him knitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looks at the scarf on his neck. He feels warm and snuggles in it more. “I thought he bought it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask any Slytherin, they probably saw Sehun hyung knitting it at least once. Everyone knew it to the point that they made bets already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan squints. “What kind of bet?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s eyes widened, caught in his own words. He scratched the back of his head, “Either it’s for you or Sehun hyung has a secret relationship with a Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan clicks his tongue. “Slytherins.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno could only scratch the back of his head and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how long this will take?” Luhan asked as he saw Jeno and Jaemin participate in the gift hunt last year as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jaemin told me that it’s also some kind of dream maze but it’s very dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like maze-ception?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno chuckled. “Yes, something like that sunbaenim. They have to find themselves back to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods. “Well, Jaemin said it helped when I talked to him and shook him awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Luhan is stunned, “they can hear us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods again. “That’s what Jaemin told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, whatever. At least now he has already said what he has to say to Sehun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be going now, sunbaenim.” Jeno bid him farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the short amount of time that Luhan was thinking (slightly panicking) to himself, Jeno was able to free him and Jaemin from the circle. With one last bow and Jaemin up on his back, they’re gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan lets out a very loud sigh as he plops down on Sehun’s side again. “Yah, Sehun-ah. Wake up already. You told me we’ll win the Christmas Star.” He elbows the sleeping Slytherin. “Yah.” He calls again, softer this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw thinks of what Jeno told him. Talking to him helps so Sehun could find his way out of the dream maze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you can hear me, huh? I’ve already talked this much...” Luhan trails off as he recalls the faintest memory of how the dream maze is dark. Very dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun is afraid of the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sehunnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s eyebrows twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a good sign, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hyung is here. Are you okay there?” Luhan slaps his forehead. “Of course you’re not. I’m stupid, I know. Uh… what do I do? I keep talking. Yeah. Okay. So...” Luhan rambles on, grasping to any and every thought he can say to help Sehun out of the maze. He recalls their moments together and he shares the moments that Sehun missed because they were apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek and Soo were outside so I was walking alone then, Sehunnie. But the Mabeob grounds was full of other students. It was hot so I guess everyone wanted to be outside. But I saw you, and I think you saw me too, because then you turned around. I called you but you didn’t turn back. I guess that was the first time I really felt hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know then, Sehun-ah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun wants nothing else but to escape this dark maze. He shivered the moment he realized where he was. He felt around in the darkness, the ground is hard, cement, while on either side are the hedge walls. Everything else is darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” He whispered. “Hyung!” He called louder but there was no answer. He gritted his teeth and willed himself to move. Staying in the dark wouldn’t help him. Each step he took, Sehun could feel his knees shaking. The suffocating feeling of enclosing darkness creeps on him each second. He had no direction and no idea where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then, “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the faintest of sounds. As if whispered and the darkness almost drowns out the last syllable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luhan hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun crosses two pathways, and then on the right, he hears it again. “Good at Potions…” He immediately turns in its direction. He concentrates a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that you took Astrology…” The voice is very faint but he can tell that it’s Luhan. It was like a radio frequency, coming and losing it’s signal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only way I can distance myself from you, hyung, or else I’ll be in your every class.” He says to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles when he hears, “I can’t take that subject.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s voice starts to get clearer with each path he turns. But Sehun still can’t hear most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you ‘cause you left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun stopped walking. He’s reliving all of the times that Chanyeol reprimanded him, saying he was being childish and stupid. And all of those nights he stayed up, Luhan’s sad face haunting him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What else was I supposed to do, hyung? Would you have still accepted me if I told you I was already falling for you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hears another broken voice, “Why are you so confusing?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun smiles bitterly. He continued to walk and was afraid for another second when it seemed like he couldn't hear Luhan anymore. But then he heard him again and it seemed like the Ravenclaw was conversing with someone else. He can’t hear who Luhan was speaking with but at least this time, he’s not so alone in the dark anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He catches bits and pieces and locates where the voice is louder. Sehun has no idea how time has passed but he thinks that they’ve already lost so much time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehunnie?” Sehun whips hard to his right. Luhan’s voice calling his name sounded so clear. It was almost as if Luhan was with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun feels himself smile wide. “Luhan hyung.” He whispers as he hears Luhan stutter. Now, Sehun could tell that there’s worry in Luhan’s voice. His hyung continues to stutter and ramble on, leading him to the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finds it quite entertaining how Luhan is having a one way conversation but Sehun is responding to him even though he knows Luhan can’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You were such a brat that time during Quidditch. I was there you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know hyung. You were always on the bridge. How else can I memorize the pitch if I don’t have you as my mark?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept stealing the quaffle everytime Victoria got a hold of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she was going to confess to you, hyung. I heard her talking with her friends. She’ll confess if she got a hundred points?” Sehun scoffs to himself. “I scored a hundred fifty that match, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won MVP with that match.” Sehun could almost hear the smile on Luhan’s lips. “You’re such a brat but I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun-ah, did you know that we almost missed the opening ceremony this year? I heard there was some weird miscalculation and was out of thestrals. It was a good thing Chanyeol was with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, hyung. You hate flying that much. Who do you think sent the carriages to Chanyeol hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he called the carriages with the horses. It’s okay, I hate flying anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t hate flying with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t hate flying with you. Even a while ago. I think I just wasn’t used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun almost laughs. “Are you ever going to talk to me like this when I’m awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Sehunnie. Come on...” Luhan hyung almost sounds like he’s whining. “Why aren’t you waking up yet? We’re losing the gift hunt. Are you okay there? Don’t be afraid too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan stopped talking for a second, and then warmth enveloped Sehun’s right hand. He lifted his hand and looked at it and turned it, palm up and down, and up again. There’s nothing on it. But the warmth is there on his palm and between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thin fog crawls to his feet and forward he goes. As the fog thickens, Luhan’s voice is as clear as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suddenly remembered something funny Sehun-ah. Did you like that perfume I gifted you so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun squints. He could almost see the exit of the maze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember smelling it during one of our last Myeongdeong breaks together. We entered WWW’s and I think we were looking at some weird potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Little by little, light seeps around him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you smelled it, and then you made me smell it. But all I smelled was your perfume.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I wasn’t wearing it that day, hyung.” Sehun whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know then, Sehun-ah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We really must go, Sehun-ah. I’ll carry you again, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth touches his cheek in the most fleeting of a second. And then he’s blinded by the brightest of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s heart is beating so fast. He didn’t say anything and opted to keep silent. He pulls away from Sehun but when he glanced on the younger Slytherin’s eyes, he’s already starting to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In panic, Luhan suddenly shouted, “Yah! We’re losing, sleepy head!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then all of a sudden, he’s enveloped in a one arm hug. Sehun is breathing hard and he hears the faintest </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> in one of his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan breathes in deep and catches a very familiar scent. He consoles the younger boy. “Was it that dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a nod on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay now. You’re here now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun slowly pulls away. “Shall we? I think we’ll be last at the Muneo Lake if we stay longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stand at the same time and Sehun reaches for the mistletoe again. Luhan wishes the younger did not notice that the circle is only halved.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Muneo Lake?” Luhan asks as they start sprinting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The location of the Christmas Star.” Sehun answers beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan hadn’t realized he was still holding Sehun’s hand and the younger says nothing. They run comfortably beside each other and after a few seconds, they’re closing in on the exit of the Mistletoe Maze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They run again, this time faster, towards Muneo Lake. By the banks, Luhan was able to count four scattered sets of belongings. There are already four pairs in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was here? How long have you known?” He asks Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a hunch during lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve known since lunch? And what are you doing!?” Luhan swats Sehun’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger has his hands on the edge of his own shirt. Mindlessly taking Luhan’s hand as well. “Taking my clothes off? Professor Jaesuk doesn’t wear flashy robes unless there’s celebration, or in this case, as a clue. The plushy confirmed it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The plushy! An octopus! Luhan slaps his forehead. He let the younger strip to his boxers without looking while deciphering the rest of the clues. “And Professor Junmyeon’s riddle, Mabeob doesn’t have a sea, but a lake!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you taking your clothes off, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan glances back at Sehun and squints his eyes. He crosses his hand on his chest but he takes Sehun’s hand in the process. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your clothes will get wet, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait.” Sehun stops him by pulling on their intertwined hands. He pulls out the mistletoe berries he had been collecting. And enchants them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s lips form an O. “Was this why you were collecting them? To make them as air bags? That’s very smart of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun looks up from enchanting the mistletoe berries up at Luhan and smiles. For Luhan, it looks like the younger was blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan clears his throat. “But how will we find it in this big lake?” Luhan thinks while Sehun is busy arranging his things. Luhan remembers the scarf on his neck and starts to remove it. He didn’t want to ruin the scarf, especially if Sehun knitted it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he was removing it, he let go of Sehun’s hand and sees the plushy that Sehun shrunk to be a keychain. Luhan exclaims in delight. “Sehun!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll transfigure this plushy to be a real octopus! And then we’ll let it find the Great Muneo!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But if the Star is with the Great Muneo, how do we get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sleeping Draught! It’s just been a few minutes so still in your system.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s eyes go wide with delight. “You really are the most intelligent, hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait.” This time, it was Luhan that squeezed Sehun’s hand. “That means we have to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looked so devastated, with his eyebrows scrunching together and lips drawn down. Sehun almost laughed. “It’s okay, hyung. It’s not like I’m being dissected. A small cut will do to extract some blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan sighs. “Are you sure you’re okay with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun nods with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then we should go.” Luhan takes off the scarf and Sehun reaches out to get it from him. He neatly folded the scarf and laid it on top of his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun tied the stalks of oxygenated mistletoe berries in bracelets and gave Luhan half of it, but he refused and took only one bracelet. “I’m better underwater than you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a tinge of pride in there that Sehun cannot dispute, for whatever is Luhan’s fear of heights, he compromised with being a very good swimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The rest of the berries circle his wrist and then he creates a small slice on his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sprint to the banks of the lake, Sehun in his underwear while Luhan is still fully dressed in his uniform, sans the scarf and robes. The latter then proceeds to enchant the octopus plushy. It comes to life, making it’s soft plushy tentacles squiggly, and it’s eyes blinking. Luhan gently laid it to the water where it’s body soaked in some water and swam around their feet a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan got hold of one of the tentacles and pinched it to open one of the carpal suckers. Sehun then proceeded to drop a few of his blood on the sucker while Luhan made sure that the animated plushy would not suck it in its body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Luhan asked Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin boy nodded and they swam. Sehun grabs hold of the animated plushy, letting it pull him as it swims. Luhan is holding Sehun’s other hand as he swiftly maneuvers, following the movements of the plushy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Muneo Lake is so big that they have not seen any of the other participants until five minutes of being under the water. The animated plushy has been steadily swimming deeper and deeper into the lake. Sehun is on his second stalk of oxygenated mistletoe berries and Luhan starts to doubt they’ll be able to find the Christmas Star. But there have been no fireworks above the water. No one has found it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Until the plushy shifted and swam faster. Luhan’s free hand is holding his wand as a flashlight for them. What they see under them is a thick pipe, but the longer they swim, and the closer they go, they realize that it might not be a pipe after all. It goes thicker and more started to come to their line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The water is still but the beats of their hearts are thundering. From a distance, they see a twinkle of something bright on top of a great spherical shaped rock. Before coming closer to it, they decided to stop and hide behind another rock. They let the animated plushy swim closer to the twinkling light. Then the spherical rock came to life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the smallest of movement but caused a wave to the lake. It’s eyes opened, and some of the tentacles shifted side to side. The Great Muneo looked somewhat unalarmed to the appearance of the octopus plushy swimming around its head. Until finally, the octopus plushie swam closer to it and Luhan waved his wand to squirt it’s Sleeping Draught laden tentacle to the Great Muneo’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Muneo blinked a few times, but with each blink, its eyes got heavier and heavier, until it released a restful sigh, sending another wave in the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looked beside him and found Sehun smiling at him, he offers a smile back and they swim closer to the head of the Great Muneo. Finally, after a few seconds, they reach the sleeping head of the Great Muneo. They are able to lightly step on top of it where the Christmas Star is floating motionless inside a glass bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun reaches out to it and its cold surface settles into his palm. He smiles as he hands it out to Luhan whose eyes are shining almost brighter than the starand the most beautiful smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan gathers it with both his hands, and they only realized the sparks of purple and green way above them, across the deep waters of the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They look back at each other and then at the swimming plushie around them and then on top of them. Sehun signals for them to swim up again and Luhan nods. The young Slytherin eats another oxygenated mistletoe berry and then he sees Luhan struggle to get his own from his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Sehun extended his wrist to Luhan. And they have a silent converstation filled with confusion. Sehun placed his wrist closer to Luhan’s lips and Luhan looked like he finally understood what the younger was trying to do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a moment of uncertainty, Luhan closed in on his wrist and slowly took a berry directly out of his bracelt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun acted cool throughout the whole confusion and then firther acted cooly by holding on to the plushie’s tentacle again. Only to face away from Luhan, who may catch his face reddening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They start swimming and floating upwards, the purple and green fireworks shining brightly above them. Sehun comes up to the surface first and Luhan follows. They gasp a huge amount of air and then theyy let out an airry laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, they float with their backs to the banks and eyes looking at the firewroks. Before they know it, their butts touch the shallowest portion of the lake and the red string that was binding them closely dissipated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though Sehun wanted to hold Luhan’s hand a little longer, he had work to do. Sehun swiftly enchanted towels for Luhan, who’s visibly shivering from his wet clothes, and made sure that he’s warmly bundled up in a thick robe. Luhan then reached out on the discarded dry towels Sehun summoned and dried Sehun’s hair as he puts on his dry pants.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looks around and transform the animated plushie back to its inanimate self with shaky hands. He catches a name on his robe and belatedly realizes that he’s inside a prefect’s bathroom robe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s prefect bathroom robe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah,” he says with a shaky breath, “You could’ve summoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bathroom robe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun then unfolded his long sleeve uniform and started buttoning it. “I don’t know where it’s located so I can’t summon it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He ducks down again to get Luhan’s scarf and carefully wounds it around Luhan’s neck while the older Ravenclaw buttons his two top buttons that he intentionally missed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan’s hands were shaking but Sehun let him finished buttoning before he gathered his hands in his and started rubbing them together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Around them, a few students started to come, congratulating them and cheering for their win.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you two, it’s warmer inside.” A sunbae called them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded and bowed, and then started to gather the rest of their things. As Luhan is still a little shaky, Sehun took it upon himself to create a necklace out of the Christmas Star inside the glass bubble. He hung it on Luhan’s neck, who accepted it with a whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then he held Luhan’s hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walk back to the Mabeob Castle, back to warmth, and in time for the dinner feast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Christmas Feast was almost as grand as any other Mabeob feast. Only grander this time for Luhan and Sehun. In the Great Hall, the four tables are rearranged to a U-shape. Houses intermingled with each other and the two sat beside each other without much awkwardness. Their classmates and other gift hunting participants come to congratulate them from time to time. They placed the Christmas Star on the table so others could see it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan on doing with it?” They were asked numerous times.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan and Sehun would simultaneously look at each other, questions in their eyes, and they would both shrug. “We don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan is just about half done with his plate when he realizes that Sehun is already crossing his elbows on the table, done with his plate. It didn’t have much from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Luhan made it a point to fill Sehun’s plate again. “What happened to you? You used to love eating. And you’re so skinny.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s much they have to talk about but maybe the feast was not the right time and place to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out of the Great Hall with a full stomach and nervous beating hearts. The Ravenclaw tower and Slytherin dungeons are on opposite sides of the Mabeob School but neither went left nor right, and they find themselves walking forward, out to the grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to walk away from me this morning didn’t you?” There’s no judgement in Sehun’s question, simply reminiscing about their early afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan awkwardly laughs and rubs his hand together. “I didn’t expect you to be my partner, okay. Did you think I was going to be your partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snow had fallen and their shoes make footprints on it. Sehun turns to Luhan to fix his scarf, tucking in up to his cute button nose that’s turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I wished.” Then he reached for his hands and rubbed them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Luhan, taken aback by his answer and his care, could only answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, hyung. Walking in the snow is a bad idea for you.” Sehun stopped rubbing their hands, and instead held Luhan's right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They enter an open archway, an innocent mistletoe hanging above it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both stuttered in their steps, but then when they were unhindered, both had to continue on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a normal mistletoe, and no circle to stop them. However, they find themselves approaching another hanging mistletoe. But then again, there’s nothing to physically stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the third hanging mistletoe, Luhan starts to think of something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though they’re both slowly walking in the same direction, Luhan could feel that Sehun is slightly steering him by their hands. At one point, Luhan tried his guess by walking to the right stairwell which would lead them to the Slytherin dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>True to his guess, Sehun held his hand tight and slightly pulled on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan let it go but when they’re walking on a classroom hallway and the fourth mistletoe appeared, Luhan thinks he’s had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He surprises Sehun and confronts him. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In Sehun’s surprise, he backs away to a wall and puts a hand on his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s really happening Sehun-ah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun didn’t answer but instead looked up above them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan followed and right above them is a mistletoe. “What? I’m not going to kiss you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Sehun’s fault when he thought of it with the way he’s backed in a wall and Luha’s almost pressed on him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you weren’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sounded almost… disappointed. “You wanted me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well… I— maybe.” Sehun stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan is confused. His scarf has fallen to his neck and his reddish nose is showing. “What? Why are you so confusing? Do you like me or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun can’t help but stare at his nose, also to avert looking at Luhan’s eyes. “And what if I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun-ah,” Luhan gently gathers Sehun’s cheeks with his hands. Sehun had grown a little taller than him. “We’ve been best friends to enemies to almost strangers. And now… what are we now really?” Luhan sighs in exasperation and then bumps his forehead on Sehun’s shoulder. And then in a whisper,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned more than ever, Sehun grabs Luhan by the shoulders and squeezes. “You like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was Sehun disgusted? He hadn’t pushed him away so Luhan can’t tell yet. “Of course I like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Luhan pulls away and looks pointedly at the taller Slytherin. “Because you snubbed me before I could even tell you! Does it matter now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Coz I like you, hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was young, and stupid.” Sehun mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both end up heaving deep breaths. Simultaneously, they sit down. Luhan moves to Sehun’s side and the younger immediately lays his head on his hyung’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what do we do now?” Luhan asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… we’re still young and stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They laugh at the absurd reality of it all. But also at the thought that they’re coming to a very pleasant conclusion. A reunion and maybe something more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully a little smarter since we’re a little older, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pulls away for a bit and bops Luhan’s red nose. “Very much so. Do you… still like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me think about it…” Luhan actually stops and tries to look as if he was thinking deeply about it. “Silly. Of course I do. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sits up and looks worried. “But…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan can’t help but smile. “But can we take this slow? I missed my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun sighed in relief. He resumes laying on Luhan’s shoulder. “Do I get to hold your hand?” He reaches out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And without delay, Luhan reaches for it. “As long as you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They intertwine their fingers, warmth slowly traveling from their palms to their wrists, up their arms, and into their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun fiddles and plays with their fingers and Luhan bumps their feet. The Ravenclaw takes out the Christmas Star from his pocket and shows it to Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your wish?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun took the glass bubble with the Christmas Star shining bright inside. He twirls it this way and that. And then he looks beside him at Luhan. “I’ve already got my wish right here, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He holds up their intertwined hands and kisses Luhan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan snorts, “When have you become such a sweet talker?” He lightly shoved the younger but Sehun only snuggled closer. “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree without even hearing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So much faith, Sehunnie. But here,” Luhan taps on the glass bubble with his wand. The glass bubble lightly burst in little snowflakes scattering around them and the Christmas Star falls on Luhan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan releases his hold on Sehun’s hand for awhile. And then, he cuts the star in the coronal plane, and gives the other half to Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We get halves. You won’t be scared of the dark anymore. And did you know, it’s light is eternal! ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun holds the Christmas Star by his palms, but he thinks that nothing could shine brighter than Luhan’s smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I thought of something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how all of this kind of stemmed because we kind of can’t communicate our feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun laughs loudly. “Kind of, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we let the star tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun stares at Luhan (in confusion and awe).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan doesn’t say anything, instead, he waves his wand again and the light of the Christmas Star shifts to very light pink on the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink? What does pink mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan coughs. “Affection?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Mine should be red then! Burning red, like your nose and your cheeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan looks up at Sehun and sees the younger having the time of his life teasing him, again. “Yah!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun immediately stands up and sprints. Luhan chases him and for a while, the night and hallways of Mabeob School is filled with their running and laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan doesn’t realize that Sehun led them to the Ravenclaw tower. It’s a little sad that they’re already parting for the night but they’re waking up to a better tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve kept you long enough today, hyung.” Sehun says with a smile as he tucks Luhan in his scarf, leaving his button nose peeking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sehunnie. For today, and the Christmas Star.” He lifts it up again and then Sehun grabs it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun waves his wand and then a silver chain appears and connects to the Christmas Star, making a necklace. He puts it on Luhan’s neck and lets the Christmas Star shine beautifully on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan does the same to Sehun’s half and puts it in him as well. Before he can pull back, Sehun stops him and reaches out to his left eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark and they were so close at the very silent hallway that leads to the Ravenclaw tower.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Very slowly, Sehun touches Luhan’s eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a snowflake stuck on your eyelashes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh— thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, hyung.” Sehun whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun leaned in a little closer and Luhan’s eyes went wider. And then in the softest of touches, Sehun leaves a kiss on Luhan’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the scarf, Luhan tries to hide his smile and nods to the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍒</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo come back from their holidays, they immediately plop on Luhan’s bed. The three friends are lying horizontally, feet dangling on the edges, with Luhan in between.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are our gifts from your hunting?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They asked simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan laughed, they’ll get to distributing and opening gifts later. He wants to know how his friends’ holidays went by first.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Who did you get partnered with?” Baekhyun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo, who is lying on Luhan’s right, then snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turns to his side and props his head on his hand, “You know who it is, Soo?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan also turns his head towards Kyungsoo. He hadn’t told any of his two friends what happened during the gift hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell by the scarf hanging there.” Kyungsoo nods towards the scarf by the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun immediately sits up animatedly, making the bed bounce a little. “Don’t tell me it’s Sehun!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How can you both tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> by that?” Luhan sits up too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay up.” Baekhyun says smugly, palm up towards Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sits up too, and reaches behind his pocket. He silently but begrudgingly slaps a bill at Baekhyun’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan is left confused between them. “What were you both betting on?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you kiss?” Trust Baekhyun to ask the right questions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan reaches out for his octopus plushy and hugs it. As if the fluffy thing could protect him from his friends’ piercing eyes and questions. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know! I bet there were a hundred mistletoes!” Baekhyun looks too excited for this. “Cheek kisses don’t count!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan turns red at the implication. Does his friends think he’ll be kissing a random classmate under the mistletoe? “There were no kisses, Baek!” He answers defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[nose kiss doesn’t count!]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Kyungsoo exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Luhan could make sense of what was happening, there were already two bills slapped on Kyungsoo’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Lu. Your lack of game made me lose money.” Baekhyun whines beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our friend really needs help in that department, B.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and fixes his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sitting right here! What were you betting on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out that the whole (well, majority, you know how that goes, gossip and all) Mabeob school of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew of the tension between Luhan and Sehun that dangerously threads between enemies and lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It will be crossed, soon enough, with the help of their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🍒</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would love to know what you think about the fic! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>